


BillyxReader Two-Shot

by eyesandarrows



Category: 6 Underground (2019)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Mentioned Police Brutality, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reader-Insert, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:29:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesandarrows/pseuds/eyesandarrows
Summary: You were Arianna's first friend in New York City which is why One helped you fake your death when you get into trouble. ((It's never stated in the story but that's why.)) Without anywhere to go, he gives you a home at the base while he assembles his team. Eventually you meet Four and he makes "dying" worth while.
Relationships: Four | Billy (6 Underground)/You, Six (6 Underground) & You
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

When One cut all ties to his old life it was because he had a mission. A purpose to fulfill. Same goes for the rest of the team. Each member was _handpicked_.

Except for you.

You were never part of the plan so you didn't get a number.

Obviously this made introductions a little complicated when One introduced you to Two.

The CIA spook, already dubious about One and his motivations, raised one eyebrow and sized you up quickly.

You smiled awkwardly, sensing that a formal handshake was out of the question. "Just call me Zero," you joked halfheartedly, trying not to fidget under Two's critical gaze.

Just as you broke out in a nervous sweat, Two finally looked away and motioned for One to follow her out of the trailer. It didn't take a genius to figure out what she wanted to discuss privately.

Did One seriously believe it was a good idea to involve a _civilian_ on what was most likely going to turn out to be a suicide mission?

What did a nobody like you really bring to the table, skill-wise?

You didn't have a good answer to either of those questions and honestly neither did One.

Anyway, faking your death had been an experience™ and the adjustment period after had been hard. One hadn't been the most sympathetic. Not outwardly. After all, you were never a part of his grand plan. You were the wrench that got thrown in the plan. You felt kinda bad about that sometimes. 

···

When One was ready to go recruit Two, he thought it best you stay behind. 

"Sure. I'll be fine," you reassured him with a soft smile that didn't quite reach your eyes. 

The expression on his face made it very clear that he did not believe you. But he said nothing, already behind schedule. 

You woke up the next morning bracing yourself to face the next couple of weeks on your own. Except you weren't alone. A big ass dog sat patiently at your bedside, tongue wagging and panting softly with a note tied to his collar. 

**_Take care of the dog while I'm gone. P.S. Don't let him eat my stuff. -One._**

You named the dog Wally. 

···

Three's arrival was really something. 

He was the complete opposite of Two. His easy going nature actually reminded you a lot of One. They were alike in a lot of ways, but maybe that's why they did not get along very well. Honestly, you could only stand the both of them in the same room for so long. 

But he was nice. And he talked to you. Your conversations weren't anything particularly deep. One's rules forbid any of you from revealing personal details about your old lives. Mostly you discussed movies and TV shows. 

You lived for those benign conversations. They provided a brief intermission to the insane turn your life had taken. 

···

One could tell you were struggling. 

Wally the dog was only so much company.

You were adrift with nowhere to go, no one to turn to. 

Your old life was gone and the only people left in your life was One, Two, and Three. They all had their own issues and it wasn't like you had any shared life experience with the older adults. 

So maybe One had an ulterior motive when he recruited Four. 

The first day the Skywalker showed up with his still healing bruises and luminous blue eyes, you laughed until your face turned red. 

"Skywalker? We're not seriously going to call him that are we?" you wheezed in One's direction, swiping tears from the corner of your eye.

One opened his mouth, the perfect retort poised on his tongue before you swiftly cut him off. 

"Is he a fucking Jedi? Are you are Jedi?" 

Your raucous laughter had faded into barely stifled giggles as you looked at Four. 

He sighed. "Are you done? I need a drink." 

He brushed past you as you were still reeling from the spine tingling deep tenor of his voice paired with that accent. Now your face was flushed for a different reason. 

"Hey, be easy on him. He just watched his own funeral, which was somehow more depressing than a normal funeral should be," One told you, making you feel like a dick. 

···

Five was a godsend. Though, if One ever heard you admit it, you were sure his ego would explode at being compared with a god. 

You were just happy to be around the closest thing to a civilian. 

“You like him, don’t you?” she asked you with a knowing grin. 

Almost immediately your face went red. “I don’t know what you mean. Who? Me?” 

Wow. Real subtle, you thought, cringing. 

Yeah, you weren’t fooling anyone, especially Five. You wondered if any of the other ghosts knew. 

They did. But no one said anything. 

···

Six figured it within hours of meeting you and proceeded to tease you relentlessly. 

So much for millennial solidarity. 

The longer he was around, though, he became like an older brother to you. You couldn’t imagine what life would be like without him.

···

With One’s team of ghosts finally assembled, Two insisted on a mandatory training exercise to assess how well everyone worked together. You had no fucking idea why she wanted you to attend this exercise. One had already made it very clear that you were not part of the mission. But you suspected she was actually trying to do you a favor. 

The self defense pointers were useful, you supposed. Being paired with Four was… embarrassing and definitely Two’s idea of a joke. 

On the other hand, you were finally seeing a different side of Four. A more arrogant, carefree side that made you laugh not to mention pine a hundred times harder than you were before. 

Just when you were starting to have fun throwing Four around on a mat, Two steered you towards a makeshift gun range.

It had been a while since you held a gun and considering what happened the last time you did…

Needless to say you were pretty shaky afterwards, teetering on the verge of spiraling into a flashback and Four couldn’t help but notice. 

···

Later, when you were hunkered down in One’s office mindlessly rewatching Leave It To Beaver episodes Four surprised you by joining you. 

He didn’t say anything for a while, content to just sit and watch the little TV as you tried to ignore him. 

"So how did you get pulled into all this, really?" he spoke up, finally as the credits started rolling. 

You took your time answering. That was the billion dollar question that One had repeatedly forbid any of them from answering. Only, you wanted to tell someone if only to justify being a ghost. If you could get anyone on the team to believe that someone as unremarkable as you wouldn't be here to hold them back if you had a choice. 

You steadfastly avoided looking into his curious green eyes. 

"I grew up in a small town. I was fairly popular in school. Got good grades. I was accepted into a good University in a big city..." 

Oh boy, you were veering into monologue territory and you could feel the old wounds tearing open. 

"There was… this cop. At a protest. He assaulted me and it was bad. I woke up in the hospital with this guy telling me to keep my mouth shut. He… he threatened me. For weeks. Him and his buddies. Painted me as a criminal even though I didn’t fucking do anything wrong. Finally I just said 'fuck it' and made a whole video about what this asshole did to me. Which turned out to be a mistake. Shocker, I know. He cornered me the next day and he was drunk-" 

You bit your lip hard, desperately fighting back tears. Four’s gaze burned where you could feel it on your face. God, what was he thinking right now? You wanted to know. He had been silent so far, listening intently as you told him about the worst moment of your life.

“Fucking pigs,” he muttered under his breath, his lip curling in disgust. 

Swallowing the lump of emotion building in your throat, you continued, "I defended myself. And that's how One found me. Over this cop's dead body. I was going to go to jail because who would ever believe I killed a cop in self defense? So, One helped me fake my death and gave me a second chance. To this day, I still have no idea why he was there when I needed him the most. It wasn't even to recruit me. He just helped me because he could. The whole Turgistan thing came later." 

At last, you glanced at Four from the corner of your eye to see his reaction. 

His brows were knitted together and he had a serious expression on his face you weren’t accustomed to seeing him sport before. 

“I’m glad One was there to help you or I might not have ever met you.” 

This boy was too good to be true. 

“I'd like to get to know you better, if that’s alright.” 

You were quietly crying at this point, but you nodded, smiling through the tears. “I’d like that.” 

…

After that day, Four looked at you a little differently, but in a good way. 

If you had to pinpoint what exactly had changed, you’d say that the both of you had grown a little closer. There might have been a little bit of flirting even. That was definitely new. 

He started to teach you how to skateboard, though you weren’t particularly good. You were content simply watching him show off. 

The other ghosts found the two of you disgustingly adorable together. Although, you were fairly certain Six had given Four “the shovel talk”, swearing he would kill the other man if he broke your heart. But no one outright mentioned the change in your relationship. Not even One. 

You had a suspicious feeling he was just happy you weren’t still falling into the pit of despair he had found you in. Not that he would ever admit it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is being made from this work.


	2. Chapter 2

While yeah, it sucked you had to stay behind when the team went off on their mini mission to Sicily because according to One “someone has to watch the dog”, at least you got a phone call from Six about how well it went. 

You were dying to ask about Four. 

Did he say anything about you? Was he thinking about you? 

Did he miss you?

You were certain Six found you absolutely insufferable, but he took it all in stride saying he’d pass along a message for you. 

“Tell him to bring me back a souvenir. I will accept food or alcohol,” you joked. 

Six laughed. “Yeah, and do you want that with a bouquet of roses too?” he teased

“Haha. Shut up,” you replied flatly, rolling your eyes, fighting a smile. “Call me when you leave Italy.” 

And then he never did. 

You waited. And waited. 

Surprisingly enough, Four called you. At first, you were exhilarated just to hear his voice. Then he delivered the worst possible news and suddenly you just wanted the conversation to be over. 

You didn’t sleep after that. 

All you could do was wait for the team to return. 

As soon as their plane touched down you were there. 

One steadfastly avoided looking in your direction. He brushed right past you and headed straight for his trailer. There was work to be done...and he was determined to throw himself into it before he fell into a pit of self loathing so deep there was no escape. 

…

Fact number one: There was no body to bury.

“I didn’t even get to say goodbye,” you sniffled, curling further into yourself. 

Four pressed a wad of tissues into your hand which you gratefully accepted. 

He didn’t know what to say. 

Fact two: You hadn’t even known Six's real name. 

How were you supposed to mourn someone if you didn’t even know their name?

Your world had shrunk exponentially when you cut all ties to your old life. And it was still shrinking.

…

One stood in the way of you boarding the jet. 

You struggled to shoulder past him. He refused to budge. 

You bared your teeth in anger. “I’m not fucking staying behind again. Get the fuck out of my way!” 

The other ghosts stood behind you, not yet boarded, waiting to see how this played out. 

One's eyes scanned your own, the wheels turning in his head. “Who’s going to watch Wally if you come with us? Think about it Zero. If you leave him alone here for who knows how long, that’s animal abuse,” he tried to rationalize in that condescending tone of his. 

“I’ll fucking take him with me! Now move! I’m coming with you!” you shouted at him as frustrated tears streamed down your face. 

One had his arms around you in an attempt to push you back, but at this point he was basically hugging you to him. “You can’t come with us. You have to stay here, kid. Where I know you'll be safe.” He had dropped the condescending tone and if you didn’t know any better, you say he sounded a little vulnerable right then. 

Of all people, it was the new guy who convinced you to stay behind. 

Seven placed a hand on your shoulder, gave you one long hard look and said, “I’ll look out for everyone, don’t you worry. I’m a sniper. It’s what I do.” 

There was a long pause as a battle raged inside you. 

Begrudgingly, you nodded your assent and backed away from the jet’s entrance. The other ghosts parted to let you by. Four lingered behind while they boarded. 

It was just the two of you on the tarmac. 

You took in the sight of him as though it was the last time you’d have the chance to do so. He was so heart achingly beautiful. You didn’t want to forget for a single moment what he looked like. 

“I guess this is goodbye,” he murmured, smiling weakly. 

You roughly wiped away the drying tears on your face. “For now. Just for now.” 

He adjusted his grip on his bag. “I’ll call you when I can.”

You nodded, glancing away. “And I’ll be watching the news for when you finally take this bad guy down.”

He grew quiet. Shuffled his feet. 

“Hey.” He reached for you and you gladly fell into his embrace. 

“You better come back in one piece,” you mumbled into his chest. 

He pecked a kiss on the top of your head and smirked. “Who do you think you’re talking to? I’m a professional.” 

“Let’s get a move on! This coup isn’t going to d’etat itself!” One yelled from the jet’s interior. 

You both chuckled, letting each other go. 

“Two must be rolling her eyes so hard right now,” Four said. 

You punched his shoulder playfully, “Go break a leg already.”

…

The next time Four called you, he surprised you with four seemingly innocuous words.

“My name is Billy.”

There was no “hi” or any other form of greeting when you picked up the phone on the first ring. Just those four words you didn’t know what to make of. 

You had been completely absorbed in the news coverage on the Turgistan coup for hours, eyes glued to the computer screen. 

They had done it. One’s crazy plan had actually worked. 

Your chest glowed with pride. 

Then came the phone call. 

My. Name. Is. Billy. 

Billy. 

His name rang in your ears.

"...But what about the rules?" you asked, clearly flustered. 

Your face felt hot. Here and now you finally had his name. Here he offered you a secret you coveted and now it felt like everything about your friendship was changing. 

"Fuck the rules," he laughed breathlessly. 

Exhilarated, you laughed too. "My name is Y/N." 

...

You met the ghost’s on the tarmac when they returned from Turgistan and the first thing you noticed when you laid eyes on Four again was his arm in a sling. 

Your eyes bugged out of your skull.

"I said break a leg! Not break an arm!" you fretted. "Shit, are you ok Billy?" 

You watched his eyes light up with elated disbelief as the sound of his real name left your lips and then he was dropping his bag and surging forward to wrap his arms around you. 

“I thought I was never going to see you again,” he murmured by your ear. 

Your heart seized. 

“For a minute there I thought I was a goner. All I could think about was you. But I didn’t even know your name and if I died I never would. It was scary,” he admitted. “Before all this I didn’t have a lot of people in my life who cared about me…”

When he started to trail off, you couldn’t control yourself and you blurted out without thinking, “Do you want to go steady with me?”

Billy snorted before pulling away so he could look at you.

“Have you been watching those old shows One keeps around?” he teased. 

You glowered at him for a long moment before the expression weakened into something softer. He seemed a little taken aback by the change. 

You gazed at him from beneath you eyelashes. 

“Be with me,” you pleaded quietly. 

He cupped your face gently and met your gaze dead on. “I’d love to.”

“Hey! Get a room!” Five, or Amelia according to Billy, poked fun at them with a wide grin. 

“They grow up so fast,” you heard One say. 

“I think they’re cute together,” Seven countered. 

The other ghosts chuckled as they headed to the haunted house. 

Billy turned his attention back to you and cocked his head. “How do you feel about going somewhere warm until the next mission?” 

Your entire face lit up. “I’d love to,” you echoed his earlier words with a grin.


End file.
